DC VS. Capcom: Fight of Legends
DC VS. Capcom is a new installment in VS. Series that feature Heroes from DC and Legends from Capcom and Published by both Capcom and Warner Bros. and developed by Eighting for PS3, PS4, PS Vita, XBOXONE, XBOX360 and PC Story In DC Universe, General Zod opened a portal wich leads to Capcom Universe and unites with Albert Wesker and M.Bison to resurrect Anti-Monitor, most powerful villain in universe to conquer both universes. It's up to heroes from both universes to combine their strength to stop villains before it's too late. Gameplay The gamplay in this game is the same as Marvel VS. Capcom 3, crossover assists, crossover counters, team air combos, team air counters, hyper combos, delayed hyper combos, crossover combinations, three attack buttons, special launcher attack button and instant kill mechanic Ultra Combos. Game Modes *Arcade Mode *Online Battle *Versus Mode *Tutorial Mode *Training Mode *Challenge Mode *Tournament Mode *Gallery *Options Characters DC #Batman #Superman #Wonder Woman #Cyborg #Nightwing/Dick Grayson #Green Lantern/Hal Jordan #Batgirl/Barbara Gordon #Harley Quinn #Joker #Catwoman #Solomon Grundy #Robin/Tim Drake #Green Arrow #Aquaman #Lex Luthor #General Zod #Lobo #Doomsday #Raven #The Flash #Shazam #Bane #John Constantine #Sinestro #Zatanna #Deathstroke #Martian Manhunter #Hawkgirl #Black Adam #Killer Frost #Gorilla Grodd #Dr. Fate #Poison Ivy #Trigon #Supergirl #Donna Troy #Black Canary #Static Shock #Wonder Girl #Beast Boy #Grifter #Aqualad #Red Hood/Jason Todd #Captain Atom Capcom #Ryu (Street Fighter) #Ken Masters (Street Fighter) #Chun-Li (Street Fighter) #Zero (Megaman X) #Dhalsim (Street Fighter) #Guile (Street Fighter) #Cammy White (Street Fighter) #Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) #M.Bison (Vega IN JAP) (Street Fighter) #Akuma (Gouki IN JAP) (Street Fighter) #Masamune Date (Sengoku BASARA) #Kojuro Katakura (Sengoku BASARA) #Yukimura Sanada (Sengoku BASARA) #Sasuke Sarutobi (Sengoku BASARA) #Sakon Shima (Sengoku BASARA) #Ieyasu Tokugawa (Sengoku BASARA) #Mitsunari Ishida (Sengoku BASARA) #Kasuga (Sengoku BASARA) #Tadatsugu SAKAI (Sengoku BASARA) #Katsuie Shibata (Sengoku BASARA) #Keiji Maeda (Sengoku BASARA) #Motochika Chosokabe (Sengoku BASARA) #Jin Saotome (Cyberbots) #Dante (Devil May Cry) #Vergil (Devil May Cry) #Nero (Devil May Cry) #Trish (Devil May Cry) #Credo (Devil May Cry) #Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools) #Kyosuke Kagami (Rival Schools) #Hinata Wakaba (Rival Schools) #Kurow Kirishima (Rival Schools) #Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) #Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) #Felicia (Darkstalkers) #Kajin No Soki/Yuki Hideyasu (Onimusha) #Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) #Megaman X (Megaman X) #Sean Matsuda (Street Fighter) #Jon Talbain (Gallon in JAP) (Darkstalkers) #Hsien-Ko (Lei-Lei in JAP) (Darkstalkers) #Alex (Street Fighter) #Nathan "RAD" Spencer (Bionic Commando) #PTX-40A (Lost Planet) Final Boss *Anti-Monitor Guest Characters #Wolverine (Marvel) #Spider-Man (Marvel) #Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) #Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) #Kitana (Mortal Kombat) #Liu-Kang (Mortal Kombat) #Aragorn (The Lord Of The Rings) #King Leonidas (300) #Deadpool (Marvel) Staff Director *Ryouta Niitsuma Composers *Jamie Christopherson *Hideyuki Fukasawa *Daisuke Ishiwatari *Haruki Yamada *Kenji Nakajo *MASA *Masato Koike *Nobuo Uematsu *Yasuharu Takanashi Executive Producer *Bob Kane Voice Cast DC #Batman (Tessho Genda/Kevin Conroy) #Superman (Hiroki Tohchi/George Newbern) #Wonder Woman (Megumi Ogata/Susan Eisenberg) #Cyborg (Hisao Egawa/Khary Payton) #Nightwing/Dick Grayson (Gackt/Troy Baker) #Green Lantern/Hal Jordan (Shun Oguri/Adam Baldwin) #Batgirl/Barbara Gordon (Yuko Kaida/Jennifer Hale) #Harley Quinn (Megumi Hayashibara/Tara Strong) #Joker (Toshihiko Seki/Richard Epcar) #Catwoman (Kikuko Inoue/Grey DeLisle) #Solomon Grundy (Tessho Genda/Fred Tatasciore) #Robin/Tim Drake (Tetsuya Kakihara/Scott Menville) #Green Arrow (Kazuki Yao/Alan Tyduk) #Aquaman (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Phill LaMarr) #Lex Luthor (Masanori Shinohara/Clancy Brown) #General Zod (Yukimasa Kishino/James Woods) #Lobo (Kenta Miyake/David Sobolov) #Doomsday (Tomomichi Nishimura/Khary Payton) #Raven (Sayaka Ohara/Tara Strong) #The Flash (Ryouta Ozawa/Michael Rosenbaum) #Shazam (Houchuu Otsuka/James Arnold Taylor) #Bane (Wataru Takagi/Fred Tatasciore) #John Constantine (Hiroaki Hirata/Matt Ryan) #Sinestro (Takuya Kirimoto/Troy Baker) #Zatanna (Michiko Neyo/Lacey Chabert) #Deathstroke (Kenryuu Horiuchi/Ron Perlman) #Martian Manhunter (Hideyuki Tanaka/Carl Lumbly) #Hawkgirl (Mayumi Shindou/Maria Canals-Barera) #Black Adam (Banjou Ginga/Cam Clarke) #Killer Frost (Atsuko Tanaka/Jennifer Hale) #Gorilla Grodd (Koichi Yamadera/CharlesHalford) #Dr. Fate (Kazuyuki Okitsu/David Sobolov) #Poison Ivy (Hitomi Harada/Tasia Valenza) #Trigon (Tessho Genda/Kevin Michael Richardson) #Supergirl (Megumi Toyoguchi/Lauren Landa) #Donna Troy (Atsuko Tanaka/Amy Jo Johnson) #Black Canary (Nana Mizuki/Collen Clinkenbeard) #Static Shock (Tomoaki Maeno/Walter Jones) #Wonder Girl (Minori Chihara/Stephanie Sheh) #Beast Boy (Noriaki Sugiyama/Greg Cipes) #Grifter (Shu Watanabe/Jason Faunt) #Aqualad (Yasunori Matsumoto/Khary Payton) #Red Hood/Jason Todd (Ryo Ryusei/Sean C.W. Johnson) #Captain Atom (Tetsuo Kurata/Jason David Frank) Capcom #Ryu (Hiroki Takahashi/Kyle Hebert) #Ken (Yuuji Kishi/Reuben Langdon) #Chun-Li (Fumiko Orikasa/Laura Bailey) #Zero (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Johnny Yong Bosch) #Dhalsim (Daisuke Egawa/Christopher Bevins) #Guile (Hiroki Yasumoto/Travis Willingham) #Cammy (Miyuki Sawashiro/Caitlin Glass) #Morrigan (Rie Tanaka/Siobhann Flynn) #M.Bison (Norio Wakamoto/Gerald C. Rivers) #Akuma (Taketora/Keith Burgess) #Masamune (Kazuya Nakai/Reuben Langdon) #Kojuro (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Travis Willingham) #Yukimura (Souichiro Hoshi/Johnny Yong Bosch) #Sasuke (Takehito Koyasu/Michael Sinterniklaas) #Sakon (Yuuichi Nakamura/Josh Grelle) #Katsuie (Nobuhiko Okamoto/Micah Solusod) #Keiji (Masakazu Morita/Matthew Mercer) #Mitsunari (Tomokazu Seki/Troy Baker) #Ieyasu (Toshiki Masuda/Liam O'Brien) #Tadatsugu (Takanori Nishikawa/Ian Sinclair) #Kasuga (Natsuko Kuwatani/Stephanie Sheh) #Motochika (Ryuzou Ishino/Patrick Seitz) #Jin (Yuuji Ueda/Sam Riegel) #Dante (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Reuben Langdon) #Vergil (Hiroaki Hirata/Daniel Southworth) #Nero (Masakazu Morita/Johnny Yong Bosch) #Trish (Atsuko Tanaka/Danielle Burgio) #Credo (Rikiya Koyama/Terrence J. Rotolo) #Batsu (Nobuyuki Hiyama/Vic Mignogna) #Kyosuke (Isshin Chiba/Darrel Guilbeau) #Hinata (Tomoe Hanba/Wendee Lee) #Kurow (Nobuo Tobita/Spike Spencer) #Chris (Hiroki Tohchi/Roger Cragi Smith) #Wesker (Johji Nakata/D.C.Douglas) #Felicia (Kana Asumi/Gina Bowes) #Kajin No Soki/Yuki Hideyasu (Toshiyuki Kusuda) #Jill (Atsuko Yuya/Patricia Ja Lee) #Megaman X (Takahiro Sakurai/Kyle McCarley) #Sean (Mitsuo Iwata/Bryce Papenbrook) #J.Talbain (Fumihiko Tachiki/Scott Adkins) #Hsien-Ko (Saori Hayami/Hunter Mackenzie Austin) #Alex (Hiroki Yasumoto/Gideon Emery) #Spencer (Takaya Kuroda/Dameon Clarke) #Wayne Holden (Masahiro Inoue/Josh Keaton) Final Boss *Anti-Monitor (Ryozaburo Otomo/Peter Cullen) Guest Characters #Wolverine (Rikiya Koyama/Steve Blum) #Spider-Man (Tomoaki Maeno/Josh Keaton) #Jotaro (Daisuke Ono/Matthew Mercer) #Scorpion (Tomokazu Sugita/Patrick Seitz) #Sub-Zero (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Jim Miller) #Liu-Kang (Yuuichi Nakamura/Tom Choi) #Kitana (Atsuko Tanaka/Karren Strassman) #Aragorn (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Viggo Mortensen) #King Leonidas (Johji Nakata/Gerard Butler) #Deadpool (Takehito Koyasu/Nolan North) Theme Song Opening Theme: Count Zero by T.M.Revolution Ending Theme: High Pressure by T.M.Revolution Trivia *Captain Atom is a giant character and rival to both Wayne Holden and PTX-40A. *Jin Saotome will fight outside his respective robot. *Count Zero by T.M.Revolution is used as opening for Sengoku BASARA 4. Category:Eighting Category:PC Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:DC Comics Category:Capcom Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Category:Maelstro0210's games Category:Maelstro0210's articles